saints soul the thrid
by crazyjman80
Summary: 9 years into the future the saints are at war with dr. stein and the only one who can stop him is crona's daughter... the worlds skrewed p.s. i think i'll do a series thats kind of a prolouge to this story
1. PROLOUGE

The time, October 31, 2019, 15:00. A bombed out Death City in the distance as Dr. Stein pulls a small device from the ball of 115 and releases a nerve gas that would destroy, and then resurrect the human body. When Stein released the gas, the door behind him opened were Kim, the daughter of Maka and Crona, and Soul jr., the son of Soul and Tsubaki, stood the 8 year old leaders of the third street saints, ready to put a hole in Stein's head.

"You're going to die." Kim mumbled under her breath, "and I'll make sure you suffer" she said as she griped her mustang and sally M1911's (Soul).

"And you're going to stop me?"Stein said evilly, "What you saints don't seem to under stand is that I have already won this war and nothing will stop me."

Kim stood unaffected.

"Aren't you going to do anything?" Stein responded. As Kim stood there stein finally said "fine I'll just kill you now."

"Fine by me, you killed my mother and father, so it's only fair your next." Kim answered.

Stein charges Kim, Kim dodges, Kim shoots, Stein dodges every explosive bullet, Stein throws grenades "die you asymmetrical f***" Kim loudly yelled. "Kim keep your cool." Soul responded as he was being fired. "Yes do keep calm Kim." Stein said "because that anger will get you killed… like Johnny."

Kim yelled in anger and attempted to body slam Stein, but Stein just grabbed Kim and threw her against the wall and with an audible crack, she was downed, soul turned back to his human form and picked up the lifeless body of Kim.

"Aw too little too lat I'm afraid." As Stein said. "Yeah was it" soul responded and then pointed to the terminal, which was smoking and broken. "No matter I don't need the terminal I'll just go back to kill you two when your were younger and very vunlribale."

"What?!" cried Soul.

"Bye!" Stein said with a grin as he was teleported in a black hole forming above them, and like that Stein was gone.


	2. THE MOST IMPORTANT KIDS IN THE WORLD

The time January 1, 2013, 07:30. Maka's house. Crona awoke to Maka at his side in her bed (yeah it's exactly what you think it is) when Ragnorak awoke, conked Crona over the head and quietly yelled at him "get the hell out of here you retard before she wakes up!"

"but I want to be here,(Crona-come to think of it how did I get here?)" Crona said then thought.

"unless you want to get killed by her when she awakes I'd get going" Ragnorak exclaimed. Crona and Ragnorak snook out in nothing but his boxers, got their clotes and made a break for it.

5 weeks later at around 13:00 Maka came to Crona with a tone that was: pissed off, extremely happy and something else all wrapped up in one punch, then a long kiss "uh what the f*** happened?!" exclaimed Ragnorak.

"Crona is dad now." Maka responded.

"damnit this is what happens when you don't try to escape all stealthy like." Ragnorak answered to Crona " Crona its going to be along 9 months"

He was right it was for Crona anyway. Until a cold Saturday morning at around 02:00 when Crona got a call from a hospital in Chicago, IL. When Crona arrived at 12:00 Maka had been in labor for about 2 hours, when Crona got to the room all that was audible was a baby crying, "well its official your screwed crona " Ragnorak stated.

"she's so beautiful." Maka said as she looked into the 4 minute old baby with pink hair(like Crona) and blue eyes(like Crona would had they not been fully dialated from all the years of insaminia and dimensia) "Kim the baby's name should be Kim, like that chick that gave me this paper for the '3rd street saints', she had pink hair blue eyes like our baby." Maka said while Crona just nodded his head in agreement.

After twenty minutes a call was given to Maka who now is talking to soul in new York city "so hows the kid doing?" asked Soul.

"why did you call?" answered Maka.

"no real reason, I tried to get in touch with you but you didn't answer, so I called Crona knowing you'd be with him, when that didn't work I called Chicago public hospitals…" Sarted Soul.

"CUT TO THE CHASE!" demanded Maka.

"well I too have a son and I was thinking you could babysit yours and my kid while I go get high… uh I mean buy food." Said Soul.

"fine but you and Crona are watching him while me and your baby moma…"Maka started.

"Tsubaki."Soul interupted

"… while me and Tsubaki go get food… hey wait where's Crona?" asked Maka.

"qualifying for medicinal marijuana!:)" Ragnorak exclaimed.

Later that evening when Crona and Soul and the children were back at their home Maka told the 2 they saw a ad for "the 3rd street saints" enlistment paper and that they would be back next Thursday. "alright bye Maka, Tsubaki." Soul answered, the second the door closed soul looked at Crona and said "wanna get high?"

"I guess." Crona responded. Moments later medusa arrived "what do you want mom!?" Crona demanded.

"just safety." Medusa responded, she sprinkled some sorta dust on Soul jr. and Kim, then left.

Minutes later dr. stein appeared 30 feet from the door were Crona and Soul were. He walked over to the door with a very large knife to kill the infant future leaders of the 3rd st. saints. He opened the door with a smile on his face he called to Crona "well good to know I'm early enough to do the job."

"uh what?" Ragnorak exclaimed.

"oh s*** get d…" soul said then got flown into the wall, Crona stands in fear unable to move.

"well chickened out did we?" Stein said evilly.

"move crona move!" Ragnorak said while yanking on his hair. Stein flew him to the wall and turned to Kim, raised his knife, swung, and for some reason couldn't get the blade into Kim's face. He turned to Soul jr. and swung the knife, and the same result occurred. Just as he figured what had happened, Medusa put a spell on the two so that Stein couldn't kill them(yet), Soul punched Stein across his face. Bad move. Soul got flown into the wall(and I mean in the wall), picked up Kim and Soul jr. and left for a place where he could kill them without doing it himself.

When crona awoke moments later soul yelled at him to get up, "we have to tell Maka and Tsubaki." Crona demanded.

"no very bad idea, we might as well lock ourselves in a jail cell in a basement of a bar in Atlanta now." Soul responded.

"so what do we do then?" Crona asked.

Before soul could respond Ragnorak answered "kill Stein."

Within 15 minutes the only place where stein could kill the 2 was on top the DWMA, Crona and soul arrived just in time to find Stein about ready to push their stroller over the edge(to a 1002ft. fall), "stop him!" yelled soul.

"You think you can, how sad." Stein responded, Soul morphed into weapon form, and at first Crona dropped him(duh he would),but picked him back up and Ragnorak pulled out Patty in weapon form(how'd she get here?), "well 4 against me, quiet an uneven match I'll win for sure."

… "oh for s**ts, sake swing already" Patty exclaimed, and they did. Crona swung soul at stein, he threw Soul jr. at them, Ragnorak caught him, then shot at him, he dodged every attack, and for awhile it was a stalemate until soul was forced out of Crona's hand then Stein pressured pointed Crona in his neck, grabbed Patty, and through her at Kim's stroller.

Ragnorak exclaimed "IGIVEUP!" and raised his hand in the sky, Stein walked over to where Kim was (and a ko'ed Patty Thompson),grabbed her stroller, but was full nelson'ed by a black hooded figure.

"followed me here did yah ha?"Stein asked.

"yeah your time is limited, in maybe 12 seconds you'll die." The women in the hood answered.

"who will kill us?"Stein asked.

"Maka." soul answered "knew we wouldn't get far in a fight with you, so I called Maka."

And just like she said, the door was kicked open, Maka(in purple), 4 huge guys in purple, and Tsubaki in dark sword form(and no doubt in purple), stood in the doorway. "Stein you trying to kill my daughter?"

"told you Stein." The woman told stein, Maka swung Tsubaki into stein's lower abdomen  
(also through the women) "and now we both die." The blade went through both them, and both the woman and stein fell over the edge.

"lets go home." Maka said, it was a long trip home, after patty got out though it was a quiet trip. When maka and crona got home, the only thing Maka had to say was "what the hell happened?"

Crona stood in silence for a few seconds and then answered "Maka I think our kids are the most important beings in the universe."


End file.
